Pigsy Snow Globe
Basic Information Pisgy Snow Globes are non-craftable decorative items the size of less than one block that can be placed for decorative purposes. The Pisgy Snow Globe has a golden base with a red ring around it, and a yellow Pigsy wearing a large Holiday Pet Hat inside its glass sphere, next to a small green gift wrapped up with a red gift ribbon. Despite the name of the object, the snow inside this globe merely covers the floor, but does not flutter in any way. You cannot shake this golden Snow Globe, and even if you place it upside down, no snowflakes will appear in the sphere. Different from craftable Magic Snow Globes, these Snow Globes with a golden pod cannot be activated nor wired, they have neither animated parts nor can they make it snow. Pisgy Snow Globes do not glow and are not visible in the dark either. In return they can be fully rotated (which Magic Snow Globes cannot). These non-craftable decorative souvenirs were added to Elfi's range of goods with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Leafi Snow Globes, Trog Snow Globes and Reaudolph Snow Globes. How to obtain Snow Globes for free Pisgy Snow Globes cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. As said, they cannot be crafted either. These items can be bought from Elfis that usually only spawn during Christmas event-times, like during Elfi's Wonderland 2018 from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. Elfis are NPC traders looking like green Leafies with pointed ears dressed up for Christmas on a stack of colorful gift boxes. They randomly appear on natural Ice and Snow blocks during day and night, but only during the seasonal Christmas Holiday events. In Elfi's "Featured" TAB, 1 Pisgy Snow Globe each could be bought for 100 Rescued Toys (in theoretically infinite amounts) until the end of the Christmas event 2018/2019. Rescued Toys Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 toys, while the very rare fast Reaudolphs will sometimes drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time. These reindeer-like Creatures and colorful gift boxes will usually only appear during the seasonal Christmas event for ca. one month each year. During the event Elfi's Wonderland 2018, Rescued Toys could be bought via Steam wallet as a content of 4 tiered Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store too. 100% of revenue from these bundles went to The Make-A-Wish Foundation that helps granting the wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. Depending on their tier 1-4, these bundles contained a stack of either 20, 50, 200 or 500 Rescued Toys. Trog Trap Events Even more Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times for free - 2 of these can be found in every daily login chest (another one each 4 hours), while one Small Trog Trap can also occasionally be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts, Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event in time as displayed onscreen, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own reward gift box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult to "beat". In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Moreover, a few of the Trog Trap Event Creatures might drop special Loot Bags with Rescued Toys and some more useful items inside. Naturally, Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Again, some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions will rarely drop their special Loot Bags that will contain Rescued Toys and useful items. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store too and pay for them via Steam Wallet. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers like Placemats, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with, since these Trade Items cannot be used directly. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. Purchasable Snow Globes Pisgy Snow Globes are also part of the Store-exclusive Item Pack Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018. This bundle could be bought more than once, and each bundle contained only one of these none-craftable decorative Snow Globes, together with the other 3 non-craftable golden Snow Globes from the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018, but also the rare seasonal Recipe for the activatable animated Magic Snow Globes that can produce thin layers of Snow. The bundle with these rare seasonal items was only available for purchase in the Store until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. The Pisgy Snow Globes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your possession of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over. Moreover, Pisgy Snow Globes can be bought - even in large amounts - with Coins as parts of block kits that can be purchased for (customizable) player-made Blueprints from the Creativerse Steam workshop throughout the year. Since these decorative golden Snow Globes cannot be crafted, other players cannot craft them for you, and they can only give you surplus Pisgy Snow Globes on the same game world where they have stored them, as items of any kind are not transferable between game worlds. Naturally you cannot unlock any crafting recipe for this decorative item, since it cannot be crafted. How to use Pisgy Snow Globes can be used for decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. As said, they cannot be activated/deactivated or wired; they cannot produce blocks of Snow, they do not glow in the dark and do not emit cold. You can fully rotate Pisgy Snow Globes into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all objects of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Pisgy Snow Globes can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Pisgy Snow Globes are well-suited to be put on display for decoration by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Flower Pots, Wood Planters or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Furniture Category:In Trade Category:Non-Craftable Category:Store Category:Item Packs